Field Trip!
| plot = In the morning, we see Yui seemingly packing a travelbag in a very assiduous way. But she turns out to actually be Yui's sister Ui who was packing for Yui, who is still fast asleep. In the next scene, the four seniors of the Light Music Club, Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi and Yui, are seen sitting inside of a Shinkansen on its way to Kyōto, the destination of the school field trip of two senior classes of the Sakuragaoka High School. Being unusually exhilarated, Yui and Ritsu annoy Mio with their behaviour over and over again. As the three others beg Mio to take a picture of them, their teacher Sawako Yamanaka orders them to sit down and be quiet. Ritsu and Yui try to persuade her to be on their photo as well, which Sawako at first declines, but eventually accepts, much to her dejectedness afterwards. On its trip, the Shinkansen eventually passes Japan's largest mountain, Fuji-san. Excited, Yui wants to take a picture of it and drops all her sweets at all. While trying to pick them up, she smashes her head against Mio's who was trying to do the same. Irritated, Mio regrets being not in the group of her more mature friend Nodoka Manabe, who asked Mio to watch over Yui during the trip. Having arrived in Kyōto, Ritsu starts a game where everybody has to speak in the Kansai dialect, which is common in Kyōto. As Sawako is taking roll, Yui falls asleep despite having done nothing tiring. While trying to take a group picture with the Kyōto Tower in the background, Sawako angrily orders them to board the bus. The first stop is the Kinkaku-ji temple, where Ritsu starts to grow tired of her "Kansai dialect game". All at once, Tsumugi starts explaining the history of the famous "Golden Pavilion" with the name "Shariden" in a flawless Kansai dialect, earning applause from Yui and Mio. Afterwards, they decide to drink green tea. Mugi stops Ritsu and Yui from gulping it down right away and teaches them the process of the traditional Tea ceremony, eating the sweets first to bring out the bitterness of the tea. The next stop is the shrine Kitano Tenman-gū, where the group meets Nodoka alonside Fūko, Hideko and Natsuka. Nodoka explains to them that the shrine is dedicated to the kami Tenjin, who is known as the god of scholarship. After Yui and Ritsu hear about that one has to rub the shrine's cow's heads to get smarter, they are furiously grinding the next cow's head, which earned them a telling-off from Sawako. Subsequently, the group decides to write their prayers on an Ema. While they are doing so, they greatly disturb Sawako who was buying an Omamori at the moment, and immediately receive another angry lecture from their teacher. Having arrived at the hotel, Tsumugi checks the room's pillows, confusing the rest. As Yui starts growing bored, Mugi pulls out a board game. Happy, Yui and Ritsu decide to eat some snacks which they regret later at dinner. After the meal, the group goes into the bathroom. After overhearing Mugi and Mio speaking about their hair, Ritsu thinks about letting her hair as well which makes Yui laugh a lot. While blow-drying her hair, Yui teases Ritsu more by asking her if she wants to grow taller alongside her hair, making Ritsu spill her drink. Back at their room, Mio is about to turn off the light when Mugi starts a pillow fight. Just as it begins to intensify, Ritsu hits Sawako who had suddenly appeared and is inches away from exploding. After telling the girls to go to bed, Ritsu encourages them to do the exact opposite and starts the pillow fight once again. After a tiring battle, the group goes to bed. Ritsu however is not staying quiet for long and says random words like "skull" and "lycopene", bringing Yui and Mugi to the verge of tears from laughing. The next day, the groups are supposed to visit sites around Kyōto on their own. The Light Music Club is scheduled to visit Arashiyama. Ritsu and Yui want to visit a music store first, which Mio tries to stop initially. But when she hears that the store carries lefty models as well, she literally sticks to the shop-window. After arriving in Arashiyama, Mio wants to visit the tourist spot "Togetsukyō", but Ritsu and Yui are rushing towards the Iwatayama Monkey Park instead. Having arrived there, the group is blessed with a nice view over Kyōto. Mugi suggests to visit the Monkey Park as well since they are already there after all. Inside, she is too afraid to feed the monkeys until Yui shows her that it's not dangerous at all. Outside, the group finds a souvenir shop and thinks about buying something for the club's youngest member Azusa, who is staying behind. While visiting a café, Yui and Ritsu realize that the money they were spending without reservation was actually to buy souvenirs for their families. After visiting some other spots, the group decides to head back to the hotel. They get lost and even asking residents doesn't help them. Suddenly, Yui has an idea and calls Azusa at home, just to be scolded by Mio since it gets them nowhere. Directly afterwards, they are found by Nodoka's group, who is, to the disappointment of Ritsu, just as lost as they are. Nodoka tries her best, but they keep being lost. At the most improper moment, Ritsu says again random words, but this time, Mio completely loses it and laughs like a maniac. In the end, they still make it back to the hotel, where Mio laughs at every silly joke from Ritsu. Inside of their room, Ritsu tries to scare Mio, just when Sawako appears with more success. After punishing Ritsu for being bold, Sawako is once again persuaded by Tsumugi's sweets and laments about the other students copying the groups habit of calling her "Sawa-chan", boring everybody. As the rest falls asleep, Yui thinks about the rest of the year which is still in front of her and that it will be maybe the last one with her friends together. At this moment, another teacher bursts into the room to fetch Sawako who was sleeping in the groups room too. The next day in the Shinkansen, as the train passes Fuji-san, Mio wants to see the mountain as well. She spills her sweets just like Yui did before, bringing the whole group to laugh again and Mio to admit that she is "just like Yui". }} Category:K-ON!! Episodes